Violent Delights Have Violent Ends
by Harley Grace
Summary: Batman and Catwoman do the unthinkable; they marry in secret. Yet life goes on as before, and not even the people closest to the Dark Knight notice anything different; until things go from good to bad, and from bad to worse. Lies will separate the League, honesty will bring them together. What will it take for Batman to acknowledge his fears, rather than burying them?
1. Prologue

_**A little treat to all you BWxCW shippers out there. I think we need more of it which also involves the Justice League. Though I know that most favor BMxWW, (to which I apologize if I have offended them), I hope you can tolerate this outrage. :)**_

_**ONE MORE THING: MAN OF STEEL BLEW MY MIND AWAY! Who wants Lois and Clark to be back together in the comic books? Who likes the whole SMxWW thing? Let me know ;)**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**PROLOGUE**

One could say that everything was as it should be. There were no invasions, no evil plots resulting in the destruction of the world (or at least half of it), no random killing sprees. It was boring, it was dull, and it was good. No one complained, and no one noticed any in-differences.

Even if the stars did.

The proposal had been simple, to say the least; however its simplicity did not make the engagement normal in any way.

Catwoman's legs dangled over the ledge, swinging back and forth, back and forth, of her favorite skyscraper, Wayne Tower. It provided the best view-point of the twinkling and flashing lights that webbed throughout Gotham City, seemingly innocent from afar.

She paid no heed to _his_ arrival, and continued to stare ahead at the looming clouds trapping all the artificial light, becoming its own natural canvas.

It was boring, it was dull, and it was good.

"Marry me." The two words drifted through the night's summery breeze.

"Whatever you say." She replied as she casually stood up and dusted herself off. Though she remained outwardly indifferent, her emotions and heart were an entirely different story.

A small betraying smile tugged at her lips, and the sensation of two hands suddenly and gently exploring her back and shoulders only resulted in it to grow.

_He_ gently removed her cowl, revealing her ink-black ruffled hair, and tenderly left a trail of kisses from her ear down to her neck. Pulling down the zipper, his hand slid into her leathery suit, just beneath her breast as he drew her closer towards him.

She could feel every pronounced plane of his chest against her back as she held her breath, and he continued to reward her with feather-light kisses she never even knew he was capable of.

She couldn't take any more of his sweet torture. Spinning around, she forcefully brought his lips down to hers, wanting to be the dominant of the two; she was going to show him just how much she was truly capable of.

"You are a very cruel man." She managed to gasp as he eagerly and passionately returned to kiss. An animalistic sound ripped from his throat, surprising her, as he roughly yanked her up; she immediately wrapped her legs around him tightly.

"Who's the cruel one here?" He muttered against her skin as he continued to kiss every inch of her face, her neck, her collarbone. "I at least cover myself appropriately."

"You want people running _away_ from you, not _at_ you." Catwoman grinned as she dipped her head back, inviting his lips to explore her neck. "It's your own fault." She said breathlessly.

"Well, I got someone's attention." Batman permitted himself a fleeting grin as he pushed her back against a wall; he'd taken control now. "How have we gotten from a marriage proposal to whether we're dressed appropriately?" He kissed her nose lightly in a playful gesture.

"You brought it up." Selina managed to accuse as she wrapped her fingers around his neck, almost melting beneath his touch as he continued to love her. "Bruce…" She suddenly murmured, the silent request in her voice.

He swiftly pulled his cowl back, revealing his features and crystal-blue eyes. They stared at each other, soaking in all the details.

An unspoken agreement passed between them that night; if they were to be bound in matrimony, it would have to been done in secret. Questions would otherwise be raised; if Selina Kyle was Catwoman, and she married Bruce Wayne… could he possibly be _the_ Batman?

Found the beginning of the trail, and there would be no end…

"You don't have to agree." Bruce whispered as the wind flung out his cape in midnight-sky waves. He wanted her alright; he wanted her _bad_. But a part of him, however small, still hoped she would reject him. Still hoped that she would think of her safety before their love.

"If this is about you being afraid," Selina said, suddenly steely, "Then there's absolutely not question what my answer is."

"Selina-"

"Bruce, you're not about to add a weakness to yourself. A target." Selina said as she looked at him, really looked at him. "We're already a weakness to each other. A ring or no ring won't change that."

"How did I resist you all this time?" Bruce cocked his head to the side, his tone playful.

"Beats me."

He smiled widely, and if there ever was a moment Selina should have conveniently been carrying a camera, it was now; she'd never seen so much emotion displayed, especially _for her_. He twirled her around, the city's lights flitting before her eyes; she could have been back on the carousel she adored from her childhood for all she knew.

Except that now it was better. Now, she had someone who she knew would stick with her until the very end.

It was most definitely _not_ boring; it was most definitely _not_ dull.

But it was good, if not so much better, all the same.

* * *

**_WHO'S INTERESTED? WHO ISN'T? Let me know, and review below (that rhymes...)_ **  
**_One more question (I apologize beforehand if it's stupid): Who thought that this was too graphic? Because this is the most detailed I've ever written, you know, with all the... stuff going on between them. I'm sure some of you have read more detailed stuff, but all the same, let me know below._ _(heh...more rhyme... maybe I should become a poet?... No. Probably not...)__ -__ Harley Grace_**


	2. The Light in Darkness

**CHAPTER 1 – THE LIGHT IN DARKNESS**

The church clock tolled the twelfth hour. Not even night could bring any rest to Gotham though; it was loud and it was busy, as it always was and always will be. For just one night though, a dark vigilante was absent. Not even the bat-signal could draw him or his little bird out, leaving a puzzled Jim Gordon to wonder where on earth Gotham's protectors could be.

Two voices rang throughout a nearly empty chapel, with only a handful of people present; Tim Drake, Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Leslie Thompkins, and Alfred Pennyworth. None could hide the grins on their radiant faces, for none had even dared to believe that it could come to this. That they would even be able to witness this.

"I, Bruce Wayne, take you, Selina Kyle, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

"I, Selina Kyle, take you, Bruce Wayne, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Leslie sniffled into a handkerchief, prompting Alfred to gently squeeze her hand and gesture towards the couple standing before the priest, as if to say 'yes, this is really happening'. It had actually come to this.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Bruce didn't even wait for the priest to say what everyone already knew was to come next; he pulled Selina into his eager and waiting arms, and graced her with a long and loving kiss. The priest looked a little flustered before permitting himself a small smile and closing the book with a dull thud.

Cheers and clapping rang out; Dick whistled, Barbara laughed in her wheelchair, Alfred and Leslie hugged, and Tim looked… plain mad.

"Time to pay up, Timmy." Laughing, Dick held out a waiting hand as Barbara frowned at them in disapproval. Tim grumbled under his breath as he reluctantly handed over a handful of crumpled bills.

"Betting again, are we young Masters?" Alfred said from the pew in front of them, his white eyebrows raised. It was the look that everyone in the bat-family had come to dread, the look that no one could escape, not without giving a satisfying answer.

Tim and Dick looked like reindeer caught in headlights and immediately spluttered to find an explanation.

"You see, we were just-"

"It was just a little game-"

"We thought that-"

"Dick made me-"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you-"

"Very immature of you. Haven't I taught you better?" Alfred scolded. "Although… what did you bet on this time?" He asked curiously as his voice lowered to a whisper. Leslie had gone to congratulate the newly wedded couple, and took a radiant Selina inter her arms.

"Whether he would make it past the vows." Dick admitted sheepishly. "Tim thought he'd back out, because of the nerves if anything else."

"Well played, Master Richard." Alfred laughed while both teenage boys stood in disbelief with open mouths. The older vigilante ended up laughing along, while Tim crossed his arms and fumed in silence.

"Really, Alfred, out of all people I thought you'd be the one to disapprove of this the most." Barb threw her hands up in surrender, though her eyes were amused.

"What's going on here?" Bruce approached the pews, Selina still animatedly talking with Leslie. Her face was still slightly flushed from the kiss, and her eyes sparkled.

She was wearing no veil, not even a proper wedding dress; there had been no time for that. The marriage had to be done swiftly and quickly, without leaving any time for anyone to suspect a thing.

Instead, she was wearing a dress Bruce had lent her; it had been his mothers, and was long and silky. Its soft blue tone brought out her glossy black hair, which hung in curls down her back; she had been growing it out. Crystal beads were woven into her hair, done by none other than Ms. Gordon herself.

"Nothing, sir." Alfred replied to his Master's question as he straightened himself. "Just scolding the young Masters for misbehaving."

"Wha-"

Tim was cut off as Alfred cleared his throat and raised his voice. "But I have it under control now, sir." He took a step forward as he grasped his warden's shoulders tightly, his face suddenly turning serious. "Congratulations are in order." He said softly.

"Alfred, you don't have to-"

"Oh, but I do." He urged as his eyes became sincere. "Master Bruce, you have my deepest, warmest, and most heart-felt congratulations for finding your significant other." He said. "And I must express the joy I feel for being able to welcome the new Mistress into our family."

Bruce smiled weakly at his friend, but he knew he wasn't even close to finishing.

"I know there will be hard times ahead. For both of you. But you are both stubborn, and though I do not wish to witness the storms you will both stir up, I know that whatever happens from now it, it will be far better than the ulterior."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said. It was a rare but cherished moment shared between them, as the infamous Batman hardly thanked anyone for anything. Being his butler had its perks though.

"Now, let me see that ring." He said as he looked down at the simple band placed on Bruce's finger. His eyes widened and his brows shot up into his hairline. "Why that is-"

"My father's ring, yes." Bruce finished for him as he looked at the silver ring embroidered with the words _'In perpetuum et unum diem'_; Forever and a day.

"Would Ms. Kyle- pardon me, Mrs. Wayne- by any chance be wearing the other half of this set?"

"My mother's, yes." He said with a faraway look in his eyes as he glanced over at his new wife, who was laughing as Dick explained why he was awkwardly holding a handful of money. Alfred recognized the look Bruce wore instantly; he had seen it countless times on Thomas Wayne's face as he would look at Martha during long evenings by the fireplace. It was the look someone bore when beholding their beloved.

"But she doesn't know that- not yet anyway." Bruce looked back at his old friend, a small smile pulling at his lips. "I also got something carved into it."

"Oh? And what would that be, Master Bruce?" Alfred was puzzled.

"'_Lux in tenebris'_." Bruce looked back at his wife standing among her new family. "'The light in darkness'."

* * *

"Heya Bats!" Flash greeted the Dark Knight as they came across each other in the corridor of the Watchtower. "It's been a while. Been busy?"

"Yes."

"Same as always, I see." Flash grinned as he trotted along. "Abrupt, and grumpy. Lighten up a little. I've finally gotten the coffee machine to work in the cafeteria again!" He held up his steaming cup to prove his point.

"Good to know."

"You should check it out."

"Sure thing."

"I'm gonna delete all the files from the main computer."

"You do that."

Flash froze in his tracks as Batman merely continued to walk ahead. As he rounded around the corner, Flash managed to find his voice and said "Must have hit his head, poor guy. Never seen him so out of it."

Unbeknownst to him, a full smile spread across the dark vigilante's face as he continued to make his way down to the conference room. An unfamiliar sensation of wanting to laugh built up in his chest. Too bad he couldn't though; as he entered the room, he saw Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter whispering amongst themselves at one end of the table, intently looking at files.

The smile fell.

There was work to be done.


	3. Conflict

**CHAPTER 2- CONFLICT**

"_I won't be an ideal husband, but I can try coming close." Bruce had said hours after the wedding under the planets and stars. The northern star shone brightly over Gotham's skyline as he stared out over the bay from one of the manor's many balconies. His _wife _(it was still hard for him to comprehend), stood by his side, listening._

"_I can't promise you everything. But this I can promise you; no matter what happens from now on, no matter how bad or horrible things may get, I know I'll always be able to count on you." Fireflies began to light up around them, like a crowd eagerly agreeing to his statement. _

"_Even when I may not accept or want your help at first…" He admitted, "I can promise that I'll always love you. There will be some good stuff along the way… probably more bad than the good." He chuckled. "This is me we're talking about, after all. But who knows? We might even have a happy ending…"_

* * *

"That is out of the question." Batman said in his signature monotone. The environment of the watchtower's conference room was tense, and had been the moment Batman began to show his annoyance and discomfort.

"We are not going to burn up cash - _my _cash to be specific- for adding a swimming pool to the Watchtower. It's just plain stupid." He said, remaining stoic. The urge to march out of the room and beam himself down to his safe haven, the cave, had become almost unbearable the moment the idea had been introduced. By no other than-

"Noooooo!" Flash whined as he swiveled in his chair and buried his face into his hands. "It would be so cool though! Think about it! Swimming in a swimming pool - _in space_!"

"You wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it anyway. So, no."

"Please!"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Bet you've got a swimming pool down in your cave!"

"If the river counts as a 'pool'." Batman crossed his arms. "The answer still is, and always will be, no. You don't even need to swim. You can run on water."

Banging his head against the table, Flash said "You're no fun. No fun at all." As if that piece of information were anything new.

"I have to side with Batman on this one, Wally." Clark said with an apologetic expression as he stood from his chair at the head of the long meeting table.

"That's a first." John muttered under his breath as he too longed for the ability to leave.

"Is there anything important we need to discuss?" Batman said impatiently, bringing the meeting back into order. "I have stuff to do. You're wasting my time." Time which could be spent on something… or _with_ someone.

The Dark Knight immediately blocked his train of thoughts. Nothing, _nothing_, could ever lead to the possibility of him showing what he was hiding. He had enough on his chest as it was.

"Yes, of course." Clark cleared his throat. Pacing, he said "As you know, the elections are coming up. We were looking over some files on Lex Luthor, and-"

"Clark, you know how I _hate_ getting involved with government issues." Batman said, as he too slowly rose from his seat. "Whatever it is, I want no part in it."

"Hear me out, Bruce!" Superman rushed on to explain. "Haven't you noticed the pattern lately? He's getting more and more supporters by the month! He's almost got all of the Unites States in his pocket!"

"Get to the point, Clark." Batman's voice was rough and impatient.

"My point is, Bruce," Clark said in exasperation, "that I don't trust him. And I mean more now than ever."

"What he said." Wally and John said in unison.

"If Lex Luthor becomes the president, fine." Bruce said gruffly. "It's not in our place to force opinions concerning presidential elections on the people."

The members around the table looked confused, even a bit startled, as they all stared at Batman. Wally spoke first.

"Okay. Why are you defending him?" He accused. "Or should I ask: Who are you, and what have you done with Batman?"

"Was I supposed to agree with everybody here?" Batman said coldly. "Lex isn't even my problem to handle; it's Superman's. I have better things to worry about."

"Such as?" Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow.

"That's private." He stated coldly, and whirled around. His cape spun like an ink-black wave, destined to follow its master.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked with genuine concern. "Nothing too big, I hope. Not the Joker-"

"No." Batman said sharply. "No. Not him. You'd know if it were him."

"Who then?" Diana asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"Thomas Elliot." Was all Bruce said before he disappeared through the door without so much as a backwards glance.

"Who the hell is that?" John asked in confusion at the silent room. Everyone bore the same expression; all except Superman.

"You know." Flash pointed an accusing finger at him. "You know who he was talking about. Who's this Thomas Elliot guy?"

Superman looked extremely uncomfortable as he looked down at his shuffling feet, slipping into the Clark Kent persona. "I don't think he'd want me to tell you." He stated. "Perhaps he'll tell you himself one day."

"He just gave us a name!" Diana said. "Surely we are allowed to know."

"Maybe he wants you to figure it out yourself." Clark stated plainly. "I'll only say this." He looked up with suddenly serious eyes. "Thomas Elliot is dead set on defeating Batman- but more importantly… Bruce Wayne."

* * *

"What's gotten you in such a state?" Selina Wayne asked as she did a backward flip off the workout equipment.

"Nothing." Bruce said casually. His heart stuttered; it was so strange to see Selina casually hanging around in the cave, as if she'd always been a part of it. She'd already adapted to her new environment.

"You can't lie to me anymore." She said with a cheeky grin. "Not now that I'm your wife."

"Was that in the vows?"

Selina rolled her eyes as she leaned her arms against the back of the chair he now occupied by the main computer.

"How was the league meeting?"

"Like talking to a bunch of toddlers."

"Don't be so hard on them." Selina grinned as she played with the ears of his cowl. "Not everyone can be as spectacular as you."

"Spectacular, huh?"

"Oh, shut up you."

She looked up at the screen and almost toppled back. Bruce heard her sharp intake of breath before he felt her body tense up. His fists clenched as he realized his mistake; how could he have been so stupid?

"Elliot." She breathed. "What are you looking him up for? Wait, don't tell me." She held up a hand and began to pace, her heart rate spinning out of control.

Bruce didn't mean for her to see; he was just so used to being in the cave alone.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ His mind chanted. He felt like bashing his head into the keyboard as punishment for his slip-up.

"He's back, isn't he?" She said as she anxiously looked over at him. He gave no response, which was enough of an answer to her question.

"Crap." She muttered as she fought the urge to run up to the manor; she couldn't give in to her fear. At least, not just yet.

But, good God, Thomas Elliot… _Hush_. The man who had literally removed her heart, just to get at Bruce.

What if he were to find out about their marriage? What consequences would sprout from her need and want to be with Bruce?

"This is all my fault." She found herself saying aloud without meaning too, but it captured Bruce's attention.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "Why would it ever be your fault?" He rose to grip her shoulders and stop her pacing.

"What if he finds out about our marriage? He's just going to try to get to you again-"

"I still don't see how you are to blame here." He said sharply.

"We married Bruce!" She practically yelled.

"Are you saying we shouldn't have?"

"What?! No! I mean- I don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air, defeated, confused. For a long moment the only sound to be heard was the rustling of leathery wings. Then-

"Selina." She felt gloved fingers lift her chin up to gaze at the lenses shielding the blue eyes she loved so much. "I don't regret marrying you." He said softly. It felt so surreal to hear those words with the mask on; Batman, the Dark Knight, feared by the underworld, was showing compassion. Better yet; _love_.

"Don't worry, okay? Please don't." He continued. "We'll get him. And he _won't_ get you. I won't let him."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Selina said tiredly. "It's you." His gloved hand came up to cradle her flushed cheek.

"You knew that by marrying me you'd have to do that every night anyway." He managed a smile.

Selina paused, letting the words wash over her, before going in to hug him. To feel his strong arms wrap around her in comfort. "I know." She whispered into his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

Let the day never come where she'd hear it stop.

* * *

_**Okay, so my mind is a completely boggled or whatever right now, so if there are mistakes, I plead for forgiveness in advance. Meh.**_  
_**Did you like the chapter? I hope so. Reviewing is lovely. So do that. Like, all the time... **_  
_**If anyone is unfamiliar with Thomas Elliot, a.k.a. Hush, I advise you to do some quick research on the guy, or you could simply ask me :)**_  
**_Thanks for reading! _**_**- Harley Grace** **xxx**_


	4. Too Close, Too Soon

**CHAPTER 3- TOO CLOSE, TOO SOON**

Bruce Wayne hated charity balls. Not that he had anything against charity, mind you. Charity was a hard thing to come by these days, _especially_ in a place like Gotham. But all the same, the balls were more for personal gain than anything else.

Would one expect any differently from Lex Luthor?

The election candidate was touring around the country, bribing his way around, spreading lies, the usual things one would expect of him.

Unfortunately for Bruce, he just happened to be invited to this sickening occasion. And as the tabloids were lately calling him a hermit, he had no other choice but to make an appearance.

He'd been losing his grip lately. He needed to be careful if he wanted to avoid dangerous waters…

Even if it required him plastering a painful smile on his face, playing drunk and stupid, and talking to Superman's nemesis himself.

"-place is rather dirty; full of trash, literally. But also _human_ trash, if you know what I mean. The way they come up to you on the streets, all haggard and drunken looking." Luthor took a swing from his glass. "Though I do suppose it is a healthy break form Metropolis; no aliens breathing down you neck, shooting lasers and all that nonsense."

Bruce pretended to sway drunkenly as he energetically nodded his agreement (the sad thing was that he _did_ agree, mainly because Gotham was his turf, and it was widely known among the League that no metas were allowed). As for the rest of what Luthor said, Bruce had a hard time hiding his disgust and anger.

"But honestly Bruce," Lex was now continuing. "How can you _live_ in such a place?"

"Hey, we've got the girls." He managed a lopsided grin. "Nothing beats Gotham's gals." A few woman standing close by giggled hysterically as Bruce shot them an alluring smile. They blushed furiously, some even fanning their faces.

Lex chuckled. "You really do live up to your name. But now to serious matters. Can I be comforted by the fact that I may have you vote?"

Fortunately Bruce didn't have to answer as a young, beautiful lady with glossy black curls ran into him, spilling all of her champagne onto his front shirt.

"Oh crap, I am _so_ sorry!" She wiped at the stain, seemingly oblivious to the glares being shot at her by practically every woman in the room. "I am so terribly sorry Mr. Wayne! I- I didn't see you!" She stammered.

Bruce suppressed his smirk. "It's fine. No biggie."

"All the same, I would feel better if I could at least clean that up for you. If you would mind… could you come this way?"

Without even looking in Luthor's direction, Bruce let himself be dragged by the mysterious lady (though not so mysterious to him).

Only once they were in a secluded corridor, away from all the chatter and noise, did the green-eyed woman turn to look at him with playfulness.

"You're welcome." She purred.

"You have no idea what a life-saver you are." Bruce said as he dipped in to kiss Selina's collarbone. "What would I ever do without you?"

"I have to keep up with my appearances too." Selina said. "Not to mention the women around you almost made me vomit."

"You're overreacting."

"They were ghastly!" Selina gasped out. "Did you see how they were looking at you? Like ugly looking fish unable to breathe-" She was cut off as Bruce kissed her.

"Is that jealously I detect?" He mumbled against her lips as one arm gripped her shoulder, the other her side.

"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Wayne."

"Just stating the obvious, Mrs. Wayne."

They kissed right then and there in the hallway. One hand gripped at the fabric of Selina's low-cut red dress, while the other brushed over her collarbone, as soft and subtle as a ghost.

"Wait." Bruce managed to say, but was unable to continue as Selina just pulled him closer against her, kissing the living daylight out of him. "Wait!" He gasped out again, slightly dizzy. "Selina, this is too dangerous!"

Selina paused, catching her breath. Her hands slipped down to his chest, where she felt the accelerated rhythm of his heartbeat. "You're no fun." She muttered.

"I shouldn't have let it get so far." There was regret in his voice.

"We both slipped up, Bruce. It's okay."

"No, it's _not_ okay. We need to be more careful."

"What if I don't want to be careful?" Selina challenged; she knew she was dancing dangerously close to the line.

"_I_ want to be careful. We could have been caught."

"And no one would have thought anything of it. You're supposed to be bedding someone every other week."

"Selina."

"Bruce."

Steel met steel as they both stared at each other, neither wanting to back down, until Bruce finally said "We need to go back."

"Fine!" Selina snapped. "But don't expect me to come to your rescue again."

And with that she stormed off, not even letting Bruce say something in return.

She was a sucker when it came to having the last word.

* * *

The rich citizens of Gotham were milling around the grand hall, which was aligned with sparkling windows. A crystal chandelier hung low from the ceiling, refracting the light and creating countless rainbows along the walls.

Selina didn't let herself pause to take in this unnatural beauty though as she tried to make herself walk gracefully, which was becoming rather hard.

Instead she found herself stomping towards the table which served the drinks, a white tablecloth with lace edges bedecking it.

She didn't so much as glance at the bartender when she snatched a shot of whiskey from his hand, the person it was intended for voicing his outrage.

Finding a corner where she could linger without drawing too much attention to herself, Selina fumed in silence as she chugged down the shot in one go.

"Something bothering you?" A male voice said from beside her.

"None of your business." She said without looking at the unknown man.

"Ah, I see. I guess the _something_ should become a _someone_."

"Do you mind-" Selina whirled around to face the irritating man, only to be met with a horrifying sight.

The shot glass fell from her fingers and hit the carpet floor without shattering. Her whole body froze as her eyes widened in shock.

"Good to see you again, Selina."

Smart move. Out of all places, out of all times, he decided to come right out into the open, among the throngs of people.

In plain sight.

"_Elliot_." Selina managed to choke out, unable to rip her gaze from his, unable to even move so much as an inch.

Where was Bruce? Did he know Thomas Elliot was here, in this very hall?

His face was no longer that of Bruce Wayne's. It fact, it was the face of a complete stranger. His hair was back to being its usual ginger, his features sharp.

But no matter how much surgery was done, there was always one thing which remained consistent, one thing which could never change; the eyes.

"Miss me?" His hand trailed down her bare shoulder. "I do have to say you look positively _ravishing _tonight." He practically growled.

"Don't touch me!" She took a step back, feeling coming back to her limps. "What do you want?"

"Many things." He merely said cryptically. "Where to begin?" He tapped his chin as if in deep thought. "I want a new car, maybe a Ferrari. Sounds nice, don't you think? Oh wait. I don't have any money to afford that. I wonder why." His gaze fell onto her face.

His eyes had suddenly become spiteful, full of hate and anger. "Oh yes, that's right. _You_ stole my fortune."

"_You stole my heart_." Selina hissed between clenched teeth. She struggled to keep her hands from shaking.

"That sounds rather romantic." He reached for her again, this time to trail a pale finger down her cheek.

She grabbed his hand in her iron grip. "I said. Don't. Touch. Me." She said forcefully as the warrior inside her roared for blood.

"Too late." Thomas smiled wickedly before she saw the gleam of metal.

And before she could react, the knife had already slipped its way between her ribs. No one had even noticed the subtle movement.

The villain bent down to Selina's ear as her breath caught in her throat from the sudden pain. He whispered "I'll be seeing you again, my _dear_ Selina." As if to a lover.

The knife was forcefully and cruelly yanked out, and she couldn't help the painful gasp that emerged from her lips.

Red stained red as her blood seeped into the fabric of her dress.

"Give my regards to Bruce."

Those were the last words she heard before she crumpled to the ground, the air around her filling with screams.


End file.
